One skilled in the art of vision evaluation will be aware of a large number of vision tests that may be performed upon a subject to determine the strengths and weaknesses of an individual's visual abilities. Typically, such tests are applied to determine whether an individual may benefit from some form of vision correction and/or training and, if so what type and degree of vision correction and/or training may be desirable. One skilled in the art will further realize that numerous activities, particularly competitive athletics, place particularized demands upon the visual abilities of an individual.